This project combines computer science and neuroscience towards die development of a computerized three dimensional (3D) atlas of the human brain. Our goals are to create a collection of human brain data sets, retaining information about morphometric variability, provide appropriate quantitative visualization and data organization tools and share this data using electronic networks. During the next five years we will generate a morphological collection of sectioned whole human brain using a novel combination of histotechnologies and advanced computer applications. We will obtain very high resolution, color image data by directly digitizing the cryoplaned blockface of human head and brain. Digital serial images will be reconstructed into 3D volumes or retained for the outlining of selected neuranatomical structures. We will refine our current histotechnology so that digital image data from retrieved histological sections may be remapped in register with the directly imaged data sets. This will ultimately provide maximal delineation of morphological subregions. The resultant digital atlas volumes will be placed in a well understood and universally accepted coordinate system to simplify application in basic and clinical neuroscience fields. These will be made freely available to the scientific, clinical and educational communities via electronic network distribution. The significance of this project is expressed in several ways.. First, die project will present very high resolution, 3D imagery of the human brain with intracranial landmarks intact; these data, presented at a resolution level never before available, will further the study of neuroanatomical structures and their spatial relationships within the brain. Secondly, data collection will generate and organize a substantial amount of information on individual brain morphometry and histology applicable to neuroscientific research. Thirdly, by placing digital 3D volume data into a standard coordinate system we provide the framework for multimodality brain mapping useful in a variety of medical imaging applications. Fourth, we will develop and implement a medical informatics approach to die distribution and sharing of a unique and important database of human brain structure. Finally, this research represents the groundwork for development of a complete, standardized 3D atlas of human brain.